Forbidden Love
by InoYamanaka94
Summary: When Wildwing finds out about Duke and Nosedive dating, how will he react? I made a video to go along with this story! Email me to get the link!


This story is told in Nosedive's point of view. giggles I got the idea for this story while I was visiting my aunt Jeanie in Kentucky. I hope you like it!

* * *

Ahhhhh, I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was sitting on the couch with Duke; teasing him about how much time he spent in the bathroom every morning whne all of a sudden Wildwing's favorite guy burst through the door.

"Boobies!" Phil shouted as he ran towards Duke and Nosedive.

Duke immediately got up from the couch and jumped over it. (Like in those spy movie, ya know?)

"Bound the hatces! Get the rum!" He kept shouting as he ran out of the room. It was as if Jason or his aunt Bertha was after him! Personally I think he'd been watching to many pirate movies!

I'll admit, it was pretty hilarious! It was just about as funny as that movie Friday, starring Ice Cube.

It would be just phil's luck when who would walk into the room? You guessed it: Mallory.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DRAKE DUCAINE IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, which, when ypu think about it is pretty loud; even for her!

"AND WHY IN THE HECK IS DUKE IN THE FETAL POSITION WITH HIS THUMB IN HIS MOUTH, ROCKING BACK AND FORTH?!" She went on to shouting.

I wish I would've had my video camera! The look on Phil's face was a classic!

"Well, I scheduled a public appearance for you guys!' Phil shouted, not daring to look into Mallory's eyes, which filled to the brim with fire.

"Whatever!" I shouted at him. "You only think about money!"

To avaid an arguement, I covered my ears with my earphones and turned my CD player on full blast.

What would be the point in arguing? Wildwing would just say no anyway! After all, he is our leader! Plus, he loathes public appearances!

As I listened to Fergie spell out glamorous, I couldn't help but wonder, would Mallory kill Phil for the unwanted plan or not? Whether she would or not I wanted to be there when it happened, and I wanted a tape of it! So, without a word (I know, you guys didn't think that was possible coming from me huh?) I got up and headed towards me and Wildwing's room.

Even though we shared a room, it wasn't a big deal. I'd lived with Wildwing almost all my life (Except for those four years that he was in Juvie, but that's another story!) and he'd always kept a clean room so I thought, why not?

I turned down the volume as I neared our room, and I thought for a moment I could hear a distinct chuckle. I hurriedly jerked the earphones off of my ears and wrapped around me neck.

I carefully inched closer to the door only to notice that it was ajar. Inside I could hear my brother and tanya whispering back and forth.

"But, Tanya I thought---" My brother was cut short by Tanya's loud sigh.

"Well, you were wrong, I saw them at the movie's yesterday! They were holding hands!"

"He's too young! He's probably just experimenting! alot of kids his age do this!"

I knew what he was talking about. I was angry at first, for Tanya swore up and down that she wouldn't tell, but ast the exact same time I felt a little relieved.

Duke and I had been dating for about a month now, and it was easily hidden from the rest of the team! For instance, every Thursday, right before practice, Duke would offer to take me somewhere; like, Captain Comics, or Hot Topic. I would comply, and then we'd spend the whole evening together. Most times we actually went places, but sometimes we'd rent a romantic comedy (Our favorite movie!) and just hang out at the pond. But, we usually went to a Thursday practice at leaste twice a month so Wildwing and the rest of the team wouldn't figure us out.

It's funny ya know, how the paparatzi show up when you don't want them around; but when you do want them around you they're nowwhere to be seen? That's how it is when Duke and I are out and about. We'll hold hands like it's no big deal, and unlike most guys Duke's not afraid of PDA so I'm not surprised when he pecks me on the cheek or anything.

I remember yesterday's date like it was yesterday. . . . (feel free to laugh if you want) As Mandy Moore replied her mother with "Iam asking for it!" I felt Duke's hand brush over mine. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I mean, the man's got some pretty nice eyes! (He also has I nice-- but I digress!)

"That's it! I'm going to ask him for myself! Wildwing whispered harshly, as I heard him stand up from the bed.

* * *

I hope you like it! Please read and review! I have video that i created just a week or two ago, click on the following link to view it: 


End file.
